2 Marriage
by Sanguine Tear
Summary: The team is called out to protect a clothing store from a drug smuggler.


Marriage

Four months had passed since their return to L.A. after Cheyanne had joined them. A freshly washed corvette headed down the waterfront to a small beach property water-front condo. Looking into the rearview mirror Face checked himself over once again. He was basically always in Cheyanne's company now. He would come over to watch television or they would go out to eat at a nice restaurant. He had learned early on that she was indeed immune to his charms. Every line that he tried, which had always worked on others before, simply didn't work on her. She could see through every con he played. That had caused him to fall hard for her. Stepping out of the Vette he headed up the walkway to the small brown condo. Knocking on the door he waited patiently. When the door opened, he was standing face-to-face with Colonel Decker. In a flash he turned and jumped into his Vette with the military close behind him. Knowing several possible escape routes, he eventually lost them in twisting back-alleys. An hour later he pulled up to where Hannibal was filming his latest movie. Rushing over to him he started talking.

"Hannibal, Decker is at your place and I don't know where Chey is."

Holding up his hand he smiled.

"Relax, she's in my trailer. She arrived just a few minutes ago."

"Thank God." Face sighed.

"Why don't you go and say hi, let her know that you got away. She's been in a panic about how to get in touch with you since your car phone still hasn't been repaired."

Face sighed and headed over to the trailer. Walking in he smiled as Cheyanne ran over to him.

"Templeton. I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine and managed to get away. How did they find you?"

"Nosy-neighbor. All Mrs. Crabb does is set at her window with binoculars all day long watching the neighborhood. I told Hannibal that I've noticed her watching our condo very closely these last couple of days. We were going to look at some new places tomorrow just in case. Hannibal had already gone to work, and I had left to get stuff for diner when I saw Decker and his unit kick in the front door. I left, called B.A. and warned him then came here. Your phone still isn't working but I knew that if you got away you would come straight here."

"Well, you were right. So, come with me and I'll give Hannibal my new address so that the two of you can stay at my place."

She leaned back giving him a cautious glance. He smiled.

"Don't worry, it's a three-bedroom flat that I conned a nice six-months lease on. I was going to tell you about it tonight over a romantic dinner. I made reservations for us at West End."

She smiled and nodded, and he leaned down kissing her once again. Breaking the kiss, they headed out the door. She watched as he told Hannibal his new address then they left the movie location heading to one of her favorite restaurants. Looking over at him as he was driving, she spoke.

"You seem a bit nervous today. Did seeing Decker unnerve you that much?"

"No," He smiled. "I'm just a bit tense today, that's all."

"Will Hannibal be there tonight?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I gave him the address." Of course, with Hannibal no one ever knows.

"Yes, you gave him the address and it took you almost twenty minutes to tell him."

"You can be a little too observant at times." Face smiled.

"Sorry, habit." She shrugged.

"I just needed to talk to him about something important. That's all."

Cheyanne nodded. Knowing their line of work, she really didn't want to press him about it. Pulling up at the restaurant the valet took the car as they walked inside. Soon the matre-dee appeared.

"Mr. Peck, it's so good to see you again. How are you, Miss Smith?"

"Fine, Henrie, thank you." Cheyanne answered smiling at him.

"Your table is ready. Right this way."

Soon they were setting near the ocean front window in a darkened corner of the room. She smiled as the candle on the table flickered, casting a warm glow all around them.

"I really love this restaurant." Cheyanne sighed.

"I know, you love the water."

"It's interesting. I love looking at the water. I hate being in it. I have a fear of drowning."

"Yes, but with my help you've come a long way. You're a strong swimmer and a pretty good underwater diver. A little bit longer and you'll be an expert."

"Yes, water was always one of my strongest weaknesses."

"Cheyanne," Face said becoming serious. "I didn't bring you here tonight to talk about swimming."

She looked at him suddenly focused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He quickly answered.

He knew that she was used to people running out on her and he didn't want to stress her out like that. Taking a steadying breath, he reached into his jacket pocket.

"I spoke to Hannibal for so long today because I was asking his permission."

"His permission? For what?" She looked at him confused.

"I want to ask you something," Opening the jewelry box he turned it around towards her. "Cheyanne Smith, will you marry me?"

She inhaled deeply and covered her mouth in a startled squeak. Looking up at him she simply nodded, for once at a complete loss of words. Exhaling the breath that he had been holding he quickly placed the diamond engagement ring on her left finger.

"The diamond isn't huge. I mean you can't land a plane with it or anything, but I thought that the setting was nice."

"It's perfect." She said staring at the ring as the diamond glistened in the candlelight.

It was late that night when they headed to the flat.

"Templeton? Which room should I sleep in?"

"Personally, I would like you in mine but I'm not rushing you. That's why I got a three bedroom. No pressure."

"Thank you." She answered as they drove into the underground parking lot.

Entering the flat they found both Hannibal and B.A. there. Hannibal smiled as they entered.

"Is there anything that you want to tell us, Chey?"

Running over to him she quickly showed off her ring. Looking up at Face Hannibal spoke.

"You sure about this? Marriage along with being a wanted fugitive?"

"Hannibal, I never been so sure about anything in my life. Chey is the world to me."

"Fair enough." He nodded.

Before long it was decided that everyone would just stay at the flat and Cheyanne did indeed wind up in Face's room. As she was brushing her hair he walked over and began nibbling on her shoulder.

"Why don't we head on over to the bed?" He whispered in her ear.

Cheyanne sat her hairbrush down and became withdrawn once again.

"What's wrong, Chey? We've been together for four months now and a kiss is as far as we've gotten. You're obviously nervous about it. Why?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Chey, you could never do that. Have you ever been with another man before?"

Looking up at him in the mirror she quietly nodded.

"Was it that bad?"

"It certainly wasn't that good, and we were only together a few times. I kept thinking that it should get better or at least be enjoyable. It didn't and it wasn't. It sort of put me off permanently."

"Well, if you will just trust me, I might change your mind."

Turning around she looked at him and smiled.

"Templeton, I wish that I had your confidence at times."

Smiling at her he leaned down kissing her once again. As they stood and headed over to the large king bed she started tensing up once again.

"Trust me, I've certainly had plenty of practice in this field."

"So, is that good or bad?" She teased.

Kissing her again he slid her nightgown down from her shoulders.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." He whispered.

The night covered them as they became lost in each other's embrace. The next morning, he awoke to find her curled up in his arms. Kissing the top of her head she stretched and slowly woke up.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" He asked.

"There is no morning before coffee." She mumbled turning over and snuggling deeper into the covers.

Pulling the covers down his hand slid across her arm as he spooned himself in behind her.

"I bet that I can make you a bit more of a morning person."

"Think so?" She asked rolling back over to face him.

It was almost eleven in the morning when they emerged from their bedroom. Both were now showered and dressed. No one was in the flat, so they had the space to themselves. Face turned on the news as Cheyanne went to attempt bacon and eggs for breakfast. He sighed as he watched her head towards the kitchen. No one was perfect and cooking was certainly not her strong point. Basic meals such as eggs or spaghetti she could fix, but anything else was dangerous. She had admitted it herself when they first met. She loved hearing things go boom. He sat back and waited for the smoke detector to tell him that breakfast was ready. As he watched television the top news story of the day caught his attention.

"Cheyanne." Face called.

Entering the living room, she stared at the television and then sat down beside him. There on the screen was her picture with a tip number underneath.

"It would seem that you are wanted for questioning over the whereabouts of three known fugitives. The military isn't issuing a warrant but you're certainly on their radar now."

"That's alright, I wondered just how long it would take Decker to try something like this. He thinks that it will scare me, and I'll come running. He doesn't want to officially press charges because of my grand-father. It still doesn't matter, I'm here and actually enjoying my life."

"I'm glad." Face said as he leaned in kissing her once again.

At that moment the smoke alarm in the kitchen went off.

"Oh, the bacon." She shouted jumping up and running into the kitchen.

Face sighed, breakfast was going to be eggs and burnt bacon. Standing up he headed into the kitchen before she really did manage to blow something up. A few weeks later they were out shopping at one of their favorite stores. It was a quaint clothing store with high dollar merchandise for low dollar cost. He had never known about it, but it had only taken Chey a couple of weeks to find it. Looking around the store she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you guys made it back in one piece. I was really bored here by myself."

"It was a simple rescue, we didn't even take Murdock. By the numbers just there and gone. Believe me, I really wish you had gone with us. I was certainly bored."

"No lovely ladies to charm?" She smiled.

"None, not one."

As they were paying for their purchases a young man in his early twenties came running in with his gun drawn. Grabbing Chey he held her in front of him while waving his gun around.

"Empty the register. Everyone, put your wallets and purses into the bag as well."

As the saleswoman complied Cheyanne shifted her weight slightly. The robber didn't notice as she carefully moved into position. Waiving his gun frantically around she waited. Seeing her opening she moved her arms up knocking his gun out from his hands. Grabbing the arm that held her she flipped him over her shoulder to land on his back, staring up at her and wondering just what had just happened. Grabbing a nearby purse strap she quickly tied his hands before she and Face left the building. Down the street he leaned over to her.

"How am I supposed to save you if you keep flipping the bad guys?"

"Sorry, reflexes." She smiled.

He smiled back at her as well. Heading back to the flat they heard a loud car horn behind them. Turning around they watched as B.A. pulled up beside them. Knowing that their peace and quiet was now over they both got into the van as it sped away from the curb. Once settled Hannibal started talking.

"Face, I need you to spring Murdock. I have a meeting with potential clients at midnight and so far, they've checked out."

"Potential clients?" Face asked then smiled. "Those two girls we've been following for the last few days? The blonde and the brunette?"

"That's them." Hannibal nodded.

Chey looked over at Face.

"Sort of gives the working late excuse a whole new meaning?"

"I was just looking. Can't be to careful." He defended.

"Really? What did they look like, exactly?" She smiled.

"Thirty-two, twenty-six, thirty-four. Give or take a few inches on each but both were about the same."

"I see, and those particular measurements?"

"The blond." He sighed.

Chey just rolled her eyes and sat back. Hannibal still couldn't figure out their relationship. She simply was not jealous over anything that he did. He had just completely admitted to looking at other women and she just laughed it off like it was completely normal. If any of his women knew about any of the others, he would probably be in more danger from them than the military. Soon the team went their separate ways to get ready for the evening. Two hours later Murdock was there with them as they waited. Late that night, in the middle of a row of warehouses two beautiful women looked cautiously around.

"Susan, are you sure that this is the place?" The dark-haired girl questioned.

Susan looked down at the note once again and brushed her blonde hair from her eyes.

"This is the address." She whispered looking around.

Suddenly the racket of an overturned wine bottle sounded from the shadows nearby. Jumping in fear they watched as an old crippled wino tried to stand and then stumbled forward. Tripping over his feet he fell into their arms. As they politely tried to get away, he kept mumbling something about being a guest on some television series that they had never heard of. Finally, free Susan turned to the other.

"Let's go, Leslie. I can't stay here any longer."

They turned to leave when the old wino spoke, this time clear and articulate.

"I hope that you're not going to leave without your purses."

Noticing that their purses were indeed gone they turned back to him. He stood there holding them out to them.

"You girls still looking for the A-Team?" He asked.

They cautiously approached him as he handed them their purses back.

"Sorry, I had to make sure that you didn't have any military I.D.'s in there. The gun was smart."

"It's not loaded." Susan admitted.

"See, that's not smart. All an empty gun does is get you killed."

He turned as they followed him into a small warehouse nearby. They watched in surprise as he removed his hat and shaggy hair to reveal an older, white-haired and clean-cut gentleman. Looking around he spoke.

"Murdock, B.A., Face and Cheyanne."

Soon all four appeared as the girls just blinked in surprise. Turning back to them he smiled again.

"Ladies, I'm Hannibal Smith."

Looking around them they couldn't believe that they had finally found the A-Team. Susan looked over at Face and smiled. He immediately smiled back in his charming way. Chey just sighed and ignored him. She knew that this was just a part of being with Face. As long as he looked but didn't touch, she was fine with it. The lady knows as Susan spoke.

"We own a small clothing store downtown. All our clothes are original designs and hand-made. Across the street is a shop owned by a man named Hanson. He buys clothes from sweat-shops in Honduras and charges high prices for them. Our clothes are reasonable and of better quality. He tried to buy us out and sell our line himself, but we refused.

Face looked at them and spoke.

"Let me guess, when you refused you started having a run of bad luck."

"Exactly, our clothing models and sales women all quit or were scared off. There was a break-in and all our sewing machines were stolen. We know that it was him because none of the merchandise or cash was missing. Only the machines. Two nights ago, the back of the store where we keep all of our materials caught on fire and we lost most of our cloth."

"If he's running a legitimate business then there really isn't anything that we can do besides being bodyguards and we're pretty expensive." Hannibal said.

"There is something else, we can't prove it but the word on the street is that within the boxes of clothing from Honduras is always a shipment of cocaine. He hires private planes for delivery and always lands at Summer's Field. But since it's only rumor the police won't get involved."

"Summer's Field? That place is known for illegal trafficking and crooked inspection agents." Hannibal said suddenly interested.

The girls just nodded as Hannibal looked over at Face.

"Give the ladies an estimate."

Adding it up he spoke.

"Well, five members per week is five-thousand dollars a week. If there are no flights or outside area travel then it's basically just ammunitions and accessories which brings us to nine-thousand, three-hundred, forty-eight dollars and nineteen cents. Also, per week."

"We have ten-thousand in savings at this moment for a down payment and we should be getting our insurance settlement soon. It's all yours if you will help us."

"Well ladies, you've just hired the A-Team." Hannibal said with a smile.

Early the next morning they were at the clothing store surveying the damage. After looking around for a while B.A. walked back over to them.

"This store-room is gone. The beams and posts are burnt through or at least charred making it structurally unsound."

"Our insurance check should be here tomorrow or the following day." Leslie said.

"Good, we're going to have to rebuild the storage room, but at least it's only this area." B.A. said.

Hannibal looked around for a moment then turned to Face.

"Face, Chey, we're going to need all new bolts of fabrics and five sewing machines. I'll go with Murdock and B.A. to get the boards to rebuild this room." Turning back to the girls he continued. "Ladies start designing. We'll have you up and running again soon."

The girls smiled and nodded. The following week the sign in the window said 'open' once again. Face smiled as Leslie, Susan and Chey moved about the store in new clothes that had recently been finished. Face knew quality and these girls had a real eye for fashion. In the back-office B.A. was working with the electronic surveillance video while Murdock worked on design styles of his own. Both girls were interested in his designs and so at the moment his brain was somewhere in Paris. Although from his designs they really couldn't tell what century. Face and Hannibal continued moving about the shop as Chey crossed to the window. Turning around she called.

"Hannibal, it looks like we're about to have company." She warned.

Looking out of the window a well-dressed gentleman left the clothing store across the street and headed over to them.

"That's him." Susan nodded.

Hannibal just smiled and took a step back moving into a darkened corner. Face moved behind the register as Chey headed over to the door to greet their new arrival. As he entered the store he looked around. Chey smiled at him.

"Good morning, sir. Is there anything special that you're looking for today?"

He looked her up and down for a moment. She could tell that he was studying her clothing and not her specifically. Smiling at her he spoke.

"You're one of the new clothing models and sales rep that these girls hired?"

"Yes," She smiled back. "As you can see this beautiful coral Chiffon dress was designed by them as well. We have many different designs available. If you know your ladies' measurements, we would be happy to sew a brand-new dress made especially for her."

He nodded and looked at her once again.

"Didn't the girls warn you that working for them is dangerous? You're certainly very pretty, why don't you come and model for me? I pay more, my clothes are of good quality and I'm right across the street."

"I'm sorry. Sir. However, my contract is for here." Chey answered still smiling.

She noticed that he was tensing up, so she knew that he was about to do something. Out of the corner of her eye she also saw Hannibal move a little bit closer. Shifting into a fighting stance she simply smiled and waited for him to make his move. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small fountain pen. Turning it around he pulled back on the lever spraying her dress with blue ink.

"Oh, look what I did. I'm so sorry. Now, why don't you leave before your pretty face end up looking like a road map."

She sighed and calmly looked up at him judging his height and weight.

"Truly you do make a good argument."

He nodded as she simply continued.

"However, I'm the type of person that the harder you push the harder I push back."

He frowned as she simply smiled once again. He hadn't been paying attention to her and had allowed her to move her hands out of sight behind her. In a flash her hands appeared holding a hot cup of coffee which she in turn poured onto his new suit. He quickly took off his jacket to avoid being burned. She just continued to smile and spoke.

"Oh, dear. That was an Armani, wasn't it? I don't know if you will ever be able to get a coffee stain like that out."

His eyes flashing, he drew back and threw a right cross. She easily blocked and a right landed in his stomach. The wind knocked out of him he sank to the floor trying to catch his breath. Grabbing his arm, she twisted it behind him and picking him up she threw him out of the front door and over a parked car by the curb. Standing back up he stared at her as she tossed him his jacket. She simply kept smiling and spoke.

"Thank you for stopping by. Please, come back to see us anytime."

Face had moved to stand beside Hannibal watching her reaction. He shook his head and muttered.

"Not the jazz. That is one trait she didn't need to inherit."

"I like it." Hannibal smiled.

Chey walked back into the store where Hannibal stood smiling at her.

"Nice, Chey, nice."

She smiled and nodded.

"I had better go and find another dress."

Heading into the back room she began searching the clothes in her size. While she was searching Susan approached her.

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Sure." Chey said picking out a deep emerald green dress with ruffles.

Heading into the dressing room she soon emerged once again. Susan just stared at her for a moment.

"That dress is very beautiful on you."

"Thank you." She answered.

"It's no wonder that you've got that ring."

Looking down Chey noticed the engagement ring on her finger. Looking at Susan she nodded.

"Alright, ask."

"Is it one of them?" Susan questioned nodding to the others.

"Yeah, but I'll narrow it down for you. Hannibal is my father so it's certainly not him. That leaves three."

Walking past her Susan watched as she spoke with the rest of the team. It wasn't B.A., she knew that. Not because of the color difference, her brother-in-law was as well. They just weren't close enough. That left Face and Murdock. She got along well with both, but she seemed more like good friends with Murdock, not something more. That left Face, Susan sighed hoping that it wasn't him. He had to be one of the most handsome men that she had ever met. She could tell that he was a major playboy though. As they all separated Susan frowned. When the group moved away Face had briefly brushed Chey's hair to the side and touched her left hand, running his finger over the ring. Other than that quick touch no one would notice anything romantic about the two of them. It was obvious that business was different in their relationship. Turning around she returned to the design studio and began sketching another dress. She had decided to design the most beautiful wedding dress that she could and given her conversations with Chey she knew that Chey was more of a traditional type of wedding dress personality. She already had Chey's measurements so she would simply make her a little bonus. It was certainly worth it due to that look on Hanson's face when she had thrown him out the front door and over the car. That was a look that she would remember till her dying day. It still brought a smile to her face just thinking about it. Trying to decide which buttons to use she sifted though her collection so that she could order the perfect ones. Looking at them she giggled, with Face she believed that Velcro would be a better choice than buttons. As the shop finally closed for the evening Susan and Leslie headed to the door. Hannibal spoke.

"Chey, go home with them. We're going to stay behind and see what we can dig up on our new friend across the street."

Cheyanne nodded as the three of them left. Once the door had closed Hannibal turned to see Face watching the girls' car drive off into the distance. Crossing over to him, Hannibal spoke.

"I hate to separate the two of you so soon after your engagement, but I need her focused on protecting our clients and I need you focused on getting us inside that building."

Pointing across the street Face sighed and nodded.

"It's just that she's never been on her own on a job before. What if that guy sends someone out after them?"

"It wouldn't surprise me one bit if he does, but she can handle it. She's tough and smart. If you're both together you two tend to focus on each other and not the job." Hannibal pointed out.

"That's not true. We focus on the job, I didn't even get involved when that jerk tried to attack her this afternoon."

"No, but do I need to point out the dressing room moment the other night."

"Well, okay there was one time when we weren't exactly paying attention to work."

"Exactly, and I need you focused."

Face sighed and nodded resigned to Hannibal's decision. A couple of miles away the girls were at a stop light. Cheyanne was driving as she studied the road. Suddenly behind them a large white truck turned on its brights and punched the gas. Letting off the brake Chey gunned the engine and jerked the steering wheel pulling the car over to the side. The truck sped by before slamming on its brakes and driving in reverse.

"What's going on?" Leslie shouted.

"Well, he's trying to kill us and I'm trying to keep us alive." Chey answered smiling.

Waiting until the last second the truck swerved in to ram them as Chey once again punched the accelerator. The car shot forward as the truck narrowly missed them running into an electric pole. Sparks flew as the pole landed on the truck disabling it. Their car sped down the road as a red sports car fell in behind them.

"Goody, they brought friends, now we can play tag."

The two girls held on as Chey rounded corners on two wheels. After chasing them for a couple of blocks she noticed that they were fixated on their car and not what was in front of them. Heading down a side street she saw what she had been looking for. Behind a low billboard gleamed two hubcaps from a hidden police car. Slowing down the red sports car almost caught up to them. Jerking the car off the road and hitting the brakes caused the car to spin around. The red sports car shot passed them and ran at full speed passed the police car. Driving a little way off Cheyanne pulled over and waited. In a few seconds the red car passed them at a high rate of speed with the police car hot on its tail. Once they had passed Chey pulled back out onto the road and they headed home. Susan looked over at her noticing that she was smiling and spoke.

"What's so funny?"

"Just having some fun."

"Being chased by madmen is fun?"

"To me it is, it gets the blood pumping. Face and the others call it the Jazz. Something that I seemed to have inherited from Hannibal."

Susan just nodded unable to fully understand why someone would actually call what they do fun. She supposed that she just wasn't cut out for that kind of lifestyle. Around one in the morning the sky was dark and overcast as Face picked the lock to the store across the street. Entering the building they looked around. Average made clothes hung along the walls and separated by sizes.

"Not one is original." Murdock said in a French accent. "Look here, no imagination." He huffed picking out different outfits.

Towards the back they found the recent shipment of crates.

"Alright, these are the ones they unloaded an hour ago." Hannibal confirmed.

Prying one of the crates open they looked at the shipment of clothes inside. Carefully unpacking the crate, they felt around the bottom. Not surprisingly there was a false bottom in the crate. Pulling up the bottom they found a large stash of cocaine.

"The girls were right." Face said looking at all the crates around them.

Mentally adding them together he turned to the others.

"If all of these crates have false bottoms then this guy has right at one point five million dollars here."

"I don't get it." Hannibal said. "No one is on to him, except for rumors. Why would he be so interested in a small shop across the street. Their really not giving him that much competition and his main income comes from drugs. What is it about that building that's so important?"

"Office?" Face asked him.

"Office." Hannibal nodded. "Murdock take some pictures of these crates and their surprise cargo. They can't be used against him as evidence in court, but they might shake him up and make him sloppy. I'm sure that we can give him a nice surprise."

"Surprise?" Face asked looking at him.

It only took a second for him to recognize that smile. He had something planned and he was definitely on the Jazz. He and Hannibal headed up to the office while Murdock and B.A. opened crates and took pictures of the interesting cargo. In seconds Face had the safe open and they were looking through the papers.

"Nothing." Hannibal sighed. "This guy even pays his taxes."

Face nodded and continued flipping through the books.

"There's nothing hidden in the calculations either. The books are perfect."

Looking around the office Hannibal nodded.

"Alright, so these books are perfect. That means that there is a second set of books around here somewhere."

Searching the office once again they couldn't find anything. Setting down at the desk Hannibal growled and chewed on the end of his cigar. Face knew that when he did that, he was annoyed about something. Hannibal spoke.

"I've never heard of an honest crook, we have got to be missing something. It has to be something simple."

Nodding in agreement Face leaned back against the wall looking around the office. It wasn't a very large office and they had searched behind every picture for a second safe, found none, looked in every bookcase for hidden ledgers, found none and had even looked behind the furniture pieces along the wall. Again, turning up nothing. He was about to call it quits when he remembered something.

"Hannibal, Chey took me to a furniture store the other day and showed me a new coffee table that she wants."

Hannibal smiled.

"Already picking out furniture, call me when you get to the curtains."

"That's not what I mean. I mean that all those crates' downstairs had false bottoms. The coffee table that she wants has a false top. The top of the table lifts up and there is a secret compartment underneath. She thought that it would be good to hide guns in for security."

"Hiding place for security, huh? Let's take a look."

Hannibal stood and studied the desk. There were no hinges or places that the top could swing up. Standing on one side while Face was on the other, they lifted the corners. The entire top lifted off sort of like an Egyptian sarcophagus. As they sat the top aside Hannibal sighed. Pointing to a wire he spoke.

"We've just triggered a silent alarm. Grab everything and let's go."

Face nodded and grabbed books, ledgers and building plans. Underneath all the paperwork were several stacks of hundred-dollar bills. Looking up at Hannibal greedily he waited.

"Alright, but only what he owes and enough for a slight raise."

In a flash Face had put all the stacks into a sack and had left behind five one-hundred-dollar bills.

"What did you base that tip on?" Hannibal asked with a smile.

"Hey, I'm getting married. We need to have money to get started on."

Quickly leaving the office they returned to the others where Murdock was still judging the clothes and taking pictures in a French accent.

"Let's go." Hannibal said. "We just set off a silent alarm and the police should be here at any moment."

"We've just finished taking pictures of the last crate full of a white fluffy powder and very substandard clothing." Murdock said in his current French accent.

B.A. glared at him and approached.

"You're not French, you're not a designer and you're not a photographer. You're just crazy." He shouted.

"Fight later, let's go." Hannibal ordered.

Soon they were back across the street as seconds later a black Cadillac pulled up in front of the building. Five men got out with guns drawn.

"Colonel?" Murdock said in his normal voice. "Those guys don't seem to be cops."

"No, they're hired guns." Hannibal smiled. "It would seem that our friend doesn't want the police to get involved at all. Good, that makes it easier for us."

Turning to Murdock he continued.

"Get those pictures developed. The girls have a dark room in back for their photo shoots. I need two copies of everything."

Murdock nodded and once again French he answered.

"Right away, an artist always strives for perfection. Whether it is design or photography."

Murdock was soon gone as they headed into the back room to sleep.

"Come on, Hannibal. I'm sure the girls have a comfortable place to sleep at their apartment." Face whined.

Looking at him, he answered.

"I'm sure they do, but if you get near a comfortable bed, I seriously doubt that sleep will be your top priority."

Face simply nodded in agreement. No wonder he couldn't con Chey. She was, after all, Hannibal's daughter and Hannibal had a way of seeing right through all his cons. Great, he thought, not only did she inherit the jazz but his bull-shit detector as well. Laying down on one of the cots that they had bought he was soon asleep. Early the next morning the girls arrived with coffee and breakfast. Looking around Chey spoke.

"Where's Hannibal?"

Crossing to her Face smiled.

"We took a few photos of that place last night. The girls are right, it's filled with cocaine."

"Alright, so he went to deliver the photos to the police, right?"

Face smiled at her.

"What do you think?"

She thought for a moment then answered.

"Honestly, I think that he took those photos and taped them up all over the store across the street."

Looking down at her he nodded, leaning down he lightly kissed her.

"You do think like him, that's scary."

"Maybe, but you've got to admit, it's fun."

Nodding in agreement he kissed her again. It was then that Hannibal walked back in. Breaking apart they waited as he picked up his coffee. Turning to the girls he spoke.

"I want you two to stay back here in the back office, do not come out. I'm sure that our friends from last night will be over here shortly after they open."

Turning to Face, Chey spoke.

"Did you discover why this place is so important?"

The girls also gathered around as Face pulled out a set of blueprints.

"We know that his main source of income is from cocaine shipments. This building sets right above an unused utility tunnel. If he had this building, then he could move all of his drugs without ever leaving the front door."

"That makes sense." Chey nodded. "I will simply never understand how criminals think though. Their store is bigger than this one. Why didn't they just offer to change stores."

Face looked over at Hannibal who looked back at him. That was something that they didn't think about.

"Offering to change locations would make more sense than force unless he was hiding something in that building." Hannibal said.

Turning to Cheyanne he continued.

"If the two of you can keep focused then why don't you and Face go over and take a quick look around?"

They nodded and were soon gone. Picking the back door lock they entered the room. The first thing they noticed was a bright glossy eight by ten photo of one of the crates with the drugs stacked neatly inside. Glancing around the room they noticed several more photos taped up in easily seen locations.

"This is the type of redecorating that I like." Chey said smiling.

"Don't." Face warned.

He knew that smile and also knew that the jazz was close behind. Searching the storeroom in the back corner they noticed that the concrete underneath was newer than the rest.

"Odd place for a water leak." Chey said noticing the difference in concrete coloring.

In the utility room they found several bags of concrete mix.

"There's something under there." Face nodded. "Let's get back."

Turning to go they suddenly found themselves surrounded by the armed men from the night before.

"You know these guys?" Chey asked looking around.

"We've never been formally introduced." Face sighed, raising his hands in surrender.

As the enemy advanced Face noticed a rack of clothes nearby that were on an uneven rack. Moving slightly, he kicked the rack as the clothes fell forward. The guards scattered to avoid the clothes as Face and Chey ran to the door. Seconds later they were across the street. Reporting what they had found they all began getting ready for the upcoming attack. Twenty-minutes later Hanson pulled up in his car. Looking out of the window Hannibal turned to the others.

"Chey, go into the back and protect the girls. Watch that backdoor. We've got it braced but these idiots are probably going to try to get in that way anyway."

Chey nodded and headed to the back.

"I'm scared." Leslie whispered as Chey took up a high position where she could see the back of the shop and the backdoor all together.

Smiling at her she spoke.

"Don't worry. Those guys are professionals. You'll be safe."

"What about you? Aren't you as good as they are?" Leslie asked.

"I've been through the same training but I'm still fairly new to the group. Still, I can hold my own."

"That does make me feel better." Leslie sighed.

"The two of you need to go to the office now and stay low. This shouldn't take too long."

As they turned away Susan spoke.

"Why do you do it?"

Looking at them with a big smile and a sparkle in her eyes she answered.

"I inherited the jazz."

"The jazz?"

"Face says that It's natures equivalent of sticking you fingers into an electrical socket. Gets the blood circulating."

Looking over at Hannibal the girls nodded. They could see the resemblance. Locking themselves in the office Cheyanne sighed and waited. A few minutes later the front glass window shattered as machine gun fire sounded around them. Chey just leaned back and watched. Soon a loud explosion was heard. Hannibal had tossed a couple of sticks of dynamite into the middle of the attackers. Face sighed. He noticed daily how alike Hannibal and Cheyanne were. There was absolutely no doubt that she was his kid. As the gunfire and explosions continued Chey heard a loud banging at the backdoor. Although braced it still would not hold up long against a sledge hammer. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the door broke, and three guys walked in. She could see the dust and debris on their clothing meaning that they had already experienced dynamite. As she sat on a high crate, they walked directly under her. Calling out to them she spoke.

"Did you guys lose something?"

Looking up they turned their weapons on her. Tossing down a hand grenade they scattered as she jumped down. One ran out the shop door and straight into B.A.'s fist knocking him out cold. Pulling on a nearby rope the one that almost made it to the backdoor was suddenly covered in a mound of cloth. The third tried to fight as she ducked a right hook. Coming up a straight to the stomach caused him to double over as she gave him a double fisted uppercut. He was soon out as well. Stepping out of the back to the front room she looked around. The only one still standing was Hanson, he was staring blankly around wondering what had just happened. Tying everyone up the girls came out of the office as Chey picked up the grenade. Nervously Face approached her.

"You tend to enjoy blowing stuff up. I think that I should hold onto that."

Reaching for it Chey smiled and tossed it to him. Catching it in a panic he noticed that it was a fake. Looking at her he spoke.

"A cigarette lighter?"

"Not everything needs to actually go boom. Sometimes it's more effective if they think that it will."

Turning to Hannibal he spoke.

"She's your kid, do something."

He just smiled and answered.

"She's your fiancé. She's your problem now."

Face looked about ready to say something when Chey walked over and whispered into his ear. Hannibal laughed watching them. He didn't know what she said but to make Face blush was a feat in itself. He had been concerned about their relationship, but he could see that Face was indeed serious, and it would take someone like Chey to keep him from wandering. Hearing a police siren off in the distance Hannibal turned to the rest.

"That's our cue to leave."

Handing Leslie the package of photos that Murdock had taken they turned to go. It was then that Susan came back out from the office with a pretty wrapped box. Handing it to Chey she spoke.

"This is for you. It's a special thank-you from us."

"Thank you." She said taking the package.

Hearing the sirens getting closer they soon disappeared out the shattered doorway. A second later their black van sped passed the broken window as just minutes afterwards the police arrived in droves. Some miles away Cheyanne opened the box. Inside was two wrapped packages. One read 'me first'. Picking it up she opened it. Inside was the beautiful emerald green dress that she had worn the day before. Face smiled.

"They do have a good eye for fashion. That dress looked beautiful on you. I had to completely ignore you in order to keep my hands off."

Giving him a quick wink, she carefully folded the dress and placed it back inside the box. Picking up the other one she noticed that the package felt very heavy. Whatever was inside was large and bulky. Opening it she caught her breath.

"Which one is that?" Face asked thinking of several other outfits that she had also looked good in.

"They made me a wedding dress." She whispered staring into the box.

"Really? Can't wait to see it." He smiled.

"Just set the date." She answered.

"I'll think about it. What about our honeymoon? Where would you like to go?"

"The Bermuda Triangle." She answered.

"Already onto another problematic area." He sighed.

"Not really. I just want us to get lost together where the rest of the world can't find us."

"Tempting. Why don't we go somewhere closer though?"

"I guess so?" She nodded. "Hey, my step-father owns a cabin in the mountains." She teased.

"Well, as a matter of fact I was thinking about a cabin in the mountains. They're vacation cabins run by Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Technically we own one-quarter of the business. It might do well to check on it. A couple of weeks in the mountains, secluded, a small cabin, fireplace, bear skin rug and a bottle of Champaign. How does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful." She smiled.

"Since it's off season at the moment there should be several cabins available so you and I can lock ourselves away while everyone else ignores us and goes fishing or something."

"Well we know where. All we need now is when."

"Why not now?" He shrugged.

"Now? Not much warning."

"In our line of work, we're not promised a tomorrow." He reminded her.

She nodded.

"Alright, now."

Soon they were heading to the church orphanage where Face grew up. Entering the church, he introduced Cheyanne to the Sisters there. An hour later the church and the priest were ready. One of the sisters approached him as he nervously straightened his tie.

"Templeton, it's so wonderful that you found a nice woman to settle down with. One of the Sisters was talked to her earlier and we're just thrilled that you've chosen a nice Catholic woman."

"Yes, I was surprised as well. I just woke-up one morning and realized that I was completely in love. Her being Catholic just made it seem even more natural."

Soon the music started as Face stood in front of the alter. Looking over at B.A. he smiled. Even his best man looked nervous. Murdock was taking pictures of everything around them. Since he couldn't be seen with them, he was the designated photographer. The wedding march began playing as Face turned to look up the aisle. As the father of the bride Hannibal actually looked nervous as well. Face's eyes turned to Cheyanne. A wreath of white roses circled her head. There was no face veil, instead the veil cascaded down her back from the ring of flowers. Her dress was ivory in color. He smiled. Well, she certainly didn't fit white anymore anyway. The girls had guessed that right. There were sequins all along the dress interlaced with intricate embroidery and a button-up front. Long sleeves ending in bell sleeves trimmed in lace and small lace gloves covered her hands. Her bouquet was of white and blue roses. It was then that they approached as he officially took her hand from Hannibal's. Turning back to the priest a fine Catholic wedding began. He wasn't sure if it felt like an eternity or merely the blink of an eye but soon it was made official and they were now husband and wife. A copy of the marriage license as well as a photo of the happy couple and several group photos with Cheyanne, Face, Hannibal and B.A. were soon mailed and on their way to Colonel Decker. As the van pulled away Face smiled at the two golden wedding bands on their fingers. Once out of the highway where the road was smooth, he reached over and pulled her into his lap. Kissing her he spoke.

"There is something else that we should talk about."

"What's that?"

"Where does our marriage put us in my cons?"

"Relax, as long as you look but don't touch it's fine. Charm all the women that you want to. Just if it's important for the job. When we're not working, you're mine."

"Fair enough." He agreed.

"Also, and since everyone is here to hear this, I might as well say it. If during a job you need to take off your ring you can. Afterwards that ring better be on your finger at all times."

"Agreed." He smiled kissing her softly.

"If you do have to con a woman in a more horizontal position you had better admit it to me that moment you get back. If I find out later, there will be a problem. Just let me know, I'll probably pout and sulk for a couple of hours, but I'll be alright."

Face just blinked at her for a moment then spoke.

"You're actually telling me that it's alright with you if I take off my ring and seduce other women?"

She nodded.

"I won't like it, but we need you con-man abilities and a wedding band might hinder it. Doesn't mean I like it just means that I understand."

Leaning forward their lips met in a deep passionate kiss. Separating once again he answered.

"Believe me, while the ring may disappear from time to time a more horizontal approach will be the last resort."

She smiled as they began kissing once again. Separating once more he continued.

"Maybe you should go back to your seat? I don't thank that B.A. would approve of us starting our honeymoon in the back of his van."

Hearing B.A. growling she giggled and returned to the fifth seat that they had installed behind Murdock. A couple of hours later they pulled up in front of the office of a bunch of beautiful cabins, that lined a shaded trail. Behind the cabins was a large mountain lake. They all got out and headed into the office. Mr. Grey smiled at them as they entered.

"Hannibal, it's nice to see all of you again. Just heard about you on the evening news."

"What for this time?" Hannibal asked.

"Helping two young ladies at a dress shop and catching a major drug smuggler who was also a murderer that hid bodies under the concrete of his warehouse. They're still digging up the floor but at last report they had already found three bodies underneath the concrete."

He nodded, Chey did have a very good sense about her. Turning around he introduced Chey to him and his wife who had just entered the room. They couldn't believe it when they found out that Face had gotten married. Winking at him he spoke.

"Usual cabin? Number twelve."

"If it's available." Face answered smiling back.

"Of course, it's the off season and that's when you and the others normally appear. We have added a couple of cabins recently. Now we have fifteen but three are already taken. Cabin numbers, three, five, and nine. I tried to space the guests out during this time. Give them a little extra breathing room."

Handing Face the key to cabin twelve he turned to the others.

"There are plenty of cabins left. I assume that you want one for each of you?"

"That would be great if you could." Hannibal said. "Give all of us a little vacation."

Picking up the keys he said.

"They are in twelve and I have fourteen and fifteen here. For the third since I assume everyone wants to be close, I have thirteen and eleven."

"I'll take thirteen." Murdock said.

"Good, I have trouble renting out that one. Unlucky number, you know."

"That's okay. If I meet a ghost, I'll just invite him for coffee and ask him questions." Murdock admitted.

"I want as far away from this fool and those two lovebirds as possible." B.A. growled.

Handing him the key to the last cabin fifteen Hannibal took the key to fourteen. Soon they separated as Face carried Chey over the threshold into cabin twelve. Setting her down she looked around. Looking out of the window in the kitchen she could see the snow-covered mountains and the beautiful lake behind them.

"Why twelve?" She asked turning to him.

"Twelve has the prettiest view of the mountain and lake. It doesn't have television and only a couple of electrical outlets. Most of which are already in use by the floor lamps. It's also considered the honeymoon suite."

"Really? So, the honeymoon suite is your usual?"

He crossed over to her and kissed the back of her neck before answering.

"You know my past. I've brought quiet a number here. It's quiet, secluded and nothing to do except focus on each other."

Turning around in his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning down he kissed her gently once again. Soon he deepened the kiss as they became lost in each other. In minutes they were in the bedroom trying to get each other's clothes off.

"I'm glad that you changed out of your wedding dress before we left the church. I don't know if I would have had the patience for all those buttons. These are problematic enough." He growled.

"Really? Since when you have problems with bra snaps and buttons?" She smiled between kisses.

"Since I want nothing more than to get you undressed and into bed." He sighed finally finishing the last button.

Her clothes off he removed what little clothing that he still had on. Briefly he wondered just when and where he lost his trousers. In bed he looked down at her and smiled. There had been a couple of times in his life where even he had fallen in love, but Chey was different. Not only were they in love but she understood and accepted him completely for who he was. She was totally aware that he was nothing more than an orphaned con-artist and she still loved him even though he had nothing to offer her as far as a future. He could only give her the present. No one had ever been able to accept that before. Maybe one day they would be cleared of all charges and could settle down as a family and adopt some children who, like them, just needed a home. She had already told him that due to an illness when she was younger, she had to have surgery and was now completely unable to bear children, because certain very important internal parts no longer existed. That was alright with him, if he could make her happy, he was satisfied. Until they were cleared all they had was the team and each other. Leaning down he kissed her again as night gave way to passion. The next morning, he awoke to the smell of breakfast and coffee. There was no smoke alarm going off and he knew that the cabin had one. Also, the breakfast smelled perfect, not burned at all. Putting on his robe he wandered into the kitchen. On the table was a pile of crispy bacon, buttered toast, eggs over easy and coffee. Blinking he looked at her as she walked over to him. Kissing him good morning he spoke.

"I don't want to start a fight first thing in the morning but when did you learn to cook? I'm not complaining, I'm just a bit surprised."

"Do you remember when you, Hannibal and B.A. were gone for two weeks to Atlanta to rescue that millionaire's son from kidnappers?"

"Unfortunately." He sighed.

The rescue had gone perfectly but it turned out that the son, in his twenties and totally privileged, was also fond of other men. He had instantly latched on to Face and they had spent the next few hours driving to deliver him back home. Those were the longest hours he could recall.

"Trust me," Chey smiled. "I am very well aware of the fact that you are not gay." Kissing him again she continued. "Anyway, while you three were gone I didn't want to just set around the apartment, but I also knew that I didn't have time to enroll in classes or anything. So, I went to work as a short order cook. They needed help and were willing to train on the job, so I worked there until you returned."

"So, you've been hiding this little secret?"

"Kinda," She shrugged. "I knew that we were going to be together for a long time and I wanted to be able to cook. I'm still not great, but I'm passible. Just don't expect pheasant under glass anytime soon."

Kissing her again they sat down for breakfast. He couldn't believe it. Everything was perfect. Please, he thought, don't let this be a dream. Happily, it wasn't as they finished breakfast and cleaned the kitchen. Later that evening and several passionate rounds he left the cabin and headed down the row. Inviting the team to supper he assured them that Cheyanne had indeed learned to cook. Walking in Hannibal couldn't believe it. She had made grilled trout, salad and an apple pie. There was a couple of bottles of wine and she had even gotten milk for B.A.

"Where did you get all of this?" Hannibal asked.

"Templeton and I spent a couple of hours this afternoon fishing and caught enough for everyone."

"Fishing? That's what you two were actually doing out there?" Hannibal asked slightly surprised.

Face and Chey smiled.

"Well, mostly." Chey mumbled as Face just smiled and changed the conversation.

"After we got back Mrs. Grey went to the store for us while Chey and I cleaned the fish. She knows her wines. I told her what we were having, and she picked out this one. I couldn't have done better. I invited them as well, but they had company of their own coming in for a few days."

"Who?" Hannibal asked out of curiosity.

"Her daughter and their grand-children."

Hannibal laughed and looked over at Chey.

"Yeah, her daughter had a relationship for a couple of days with a certain team member."

"Really? I wonder which one?" She said with a smile as Murdock, B.A. and Hannibal silently all pointed to Face.

"What happened to the rule of fraternizing with clients and co-workers?" She teased.

"Well, the job was over and technically the Grey's were the clients. So, I'm really not to blame on that one. Besides, she was pretty."

"Templeton, anyone over eighteen with breasts and legs is pretty to you."

He just nodded. She knew him all too well. They soon sat down for dinner. Enjoying the evening they all talked and had a good time. Everyone eventually left as Templeton turned back to her.

"Just for the record, I didn't have sex with the Grey's daughter."

"You didn't? That's a surprise."

"Well, some of the things that she's interested in doing I like to know my partner a little better than just a couple of days."

"Really?" She smiled sauntering up to him. "Like what?"

Rubbing his thumb across her lips, his palm cupping her cheek he smiled.

"Are you ready for a more advanced night?"

"If it's you, always."

Leaning down he kissed her deeply. His gentle touch soon became firm as they headed to the bedroom. No one saw much of them for the following two weeks. As the vacation came to an end, everybody got ready to go. B.A. was setting in the van with Murdock who at this moment was searching the woods for the elusive Wild Woodland Dodo bird. An unknown descendant of the extinct Dodo. Finally, Hannibal, Face and Chey got into the van.

"It's about time." B.A. shouted. "This fool's been out here talking about some extinct bird."

Murdock jumped up and spoke.

"The Wild Woodland Dodo is not extinct. It's just unknown. It's his ancestor that's extinct."

"You're gonna be extinct if you don't shut up." B.A. continued to threaten.

"Let's go, B.A." Hannibal said as everyone settled down into their seats.

Soon they were back on the highway heading to Los Angeles once again. Looking into the rearview mirror Hannibal smiled. Face was dressed in his usual jacket and tie. However, the collar couldn't hide the line of a dark hickey just underneath. Cheyanne was wearing a nice dress with a small matching neck scarf. He was pretty sure that her scarf was there for the same reason as Face's tie. Out of all of them Face was the last one he would have guessed would ever get married. He had told them that he would try to stay out of their personal life. Quietly laughing to himself he thought about it, leader, father and now father-in-law. If that wasn't bad enough for Face, he should also consider the other side. Now he also had Decker as a father-in-law. He wondered how Decker was going to react when the envelope he had mailed arrived. He had sent it third class so it should just now be arriving. To late to stop the consummation and call for an annulment. At the military base the mail was being delivered. Colonel Decker walked into his office to see a large manila envelope waiting for him. Picking it up he frowned reading the return address. The post mark was Los Angeles and the sender was Lt. Colonel John Smith. The return address was Decker's own office. Opening the envelope, he sifted through the photos before slamming them down on the desk. There glaring back at him was a copy of Templeton Peck's and Cheyanne Smith's marriage license as well as several photos of the happy couple. He knew then that they had lost her and she certainly didn't seem to be upset about it. Picking up the phone he took a deep breath and began dialing.

"Hello." Came a soft female voice from the other end.

"Carmen, honey. I have to tell you something about Cheyanne."

"Is she dead?"

"No, but she is certainly one of them now."

Setting down he began to tell his wife about her oldest child. When he had finished, she was silent for a moment then spoke.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just left her alone in college to become a vet. I told you then that she was simply too much like her father to be controlled."

Sighing he simply nodded into the phone. She had warned him, but he had been so certain that she wouldn't doubt what they had told her and would simply attack as trained. Now, he had only succeeded in strengthening the A-Team instead of defeating them. Across town another person approached the laundry owned by a mysterious Mr. Lee.


End file.
